If You're Not The One
by shamazing
Summary: How do you know when you've chosen the one, when life is full of posibilities? An AU Palex story, based on the movie Imagine Me And You


1So, the palex bug bit me a little bit late, but here it is...th plot bunny just gave me this idea when I was getting ready to sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**If You're Not The One**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

How do you know when you've chosen _the one..._

when life is full of possibilities?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It's 5:59 a.m.,

the birds were chirping outside,

the beautiful late-summer, early-fall sky was clear and infinitely high,

and a beautiful lady sat on her bed, staring intently at her alarm clock.

_Beep beep _6:00.

With a nervous sigh, Paige Michalchuck pressed the snooze button as she collapsed on her bed. With all the will she could muster, Paige stood up and started dragging her feet to the bathroom. She grabbed the brush and started brushing her teeth while thinking of today's upcoming events.

_Ding dong._

Paige quickly rinsed her mouth and she ran to her door. She paused, closed her eyes, twisted her fingers and took a deep breathe. She opened her eyes, and opened the door. There stood Hazel Aden and Ellie Nash. She stared at the two people standing in front of her for five seconds.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Oh my gosh!"

They all started screaming at each other, Paige jumping up and down the air. She turned around and started running to her dresser. Ellie and Hazel ran after her, huge excited grins on their faces.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A few miles away, at a corner flower shop, a black haired woman was looking at her watch every five seconds.

"Alright, I'm here," her mother's voice floated through the store.

She turned around and mumbled, "about time, I thought you weren't coming".

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mom! My tie is fine!" Dylan said to Mrs. Michalchuk.

"Honey, it's just a little crooked," she smiled sweetly as she continued to fidget with the tie. A little girl was on the couch, laughing at her aunt who was tying and untying her cousin's tie.

"Dad!"

Mr. Michalchuk walked into the room, looking around at the decorations. He looked at the bathroom door, and Paige's head emerged with a small smile. Her dad looked down, and he willed himself not to cry. He looked back up at her and motioned for her to come out.

Hazel and Ellie, both wearing simple white gowns, walked out first.

"Come on Paige," Ellie told her. Hazel is by her side, trying to straighten the veil.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Dylan while he tried to re-fix his tie.

Paige came out, a small smile on her face. She was wearing a beautiful white gown, and her hair was simple yet beautiful, curls cascading down her shoulders.

"You look lovely princess," Her father told her. Her mother smiled and clasped her hands up to her mouth. Her eyes were tearing

"I wanna get married too," the little girl said, smiling at Paige.

"You're gonna have to wait Christine," Paige replied, chuckling at her cousin's cute remark.

"Aww," Dylan said, taking a step towards Paige. "Come here little sis."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aren't you gonna be late?" Emily Nunez asked Alex, who was loading flowers into a pick up truck.

"Well mom, if you came a little bit earlier," Alex replied, picking up a couple of bouquets and stacking them on top of a vase of lilies.

"You're gonna go looking like that?"

"What? I'm just the florist," Alex said as she got into the car. "I'll see you later. Please don't burn my shop down."

"I'll try."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

St. Isaac Jogues cathedral. The place was buzzing with people. Everyone, everything was set and ready, all they needed now was the bride.

Gavin "Spinner" Mason, dressed in a handsome tux, was standing by his best friend, Jay Hogart, who was also dressed in a tux.

"Yes, thank you very much for coming,"Spinner said politely to an elderly couple as he shook the man's hand.

"Mr. Mason?" a voice said from behind Spinner. He turned around and saw Alex standing behind him.

"Hi, you did such a great job," Spinner smiled at her. "The place is beautiful."

"Thank you," Alex beamed.

"And who is this?" Jay asked, smiling at Alex.

"Oh, Jay this is Alex Nunez," Spinners said, as he gestured to Alex, " the florist responsible for the beautiful flowers. And Alex this is Jay, my best man."

"Hi," Alex said with a small smile, and she held out her hand. Jay took it and shook it gently.

"Pleased to meet you."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Paige, calm down," Mr. Michalchuk said in the back seat. Paige looked at him as she fidgeted with her bouquet.

"Be quiet," Mrs. Michalchuck scolded her husband, "you're making her more nervous."

"Well I'm sorry," he replied. He turned around to face Paige and he smiled at her. "Your mother was a nervous wreck when we got married."

Mrs. Michalchuk frowned and returned to powdering her face while Dylan laughed at his father's comment.

Paige looked down at her bouquet, then she looked up.

"I have to pee".

The car screeched to a stop and Paige dropped the bouquet on her father's lap. She gathered the hems of her skirt and she ran towards a bathroom inside a fast food store.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh yes," Alex mumbles, suddenly remembering something. Reaching into a small plastic bag, she gave each of them a boutonniere. She pinned it on Spinner and adjusted it a little bit. She then moved on to Jay and started to pin the boutonniere when a middle-aged woman, a young girl, and a blond man approached.

"Gavin," the woman exclaimed. She came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So," Jay said to Alex as she fixed the pin. "You did the flowers?"

"Yes I did," She replied with a small smile. She handed another boutonniere to the woman, who she figured was the bride's mother, and the woman pinned it to the blond man.

"Mom, I can pin it myself!" the man said as he took the boutonniere from his mother.

"Alright Dylan," the woman said, shaking her head.

Alex went back to fixing Jay's pin.

"So do you dance?"

"No, not really."

"Well that's too bad. What are you gonna do today then?"

"Be a florist," she said as she finished off. Jay just smirked and looked at her intently. Alex just shrugged and looked at the people who just arrived.

"Spinner?" the girl asked.

"Yes Christine?" Spinner said with a smile, crouching down to her level.

"What happens after somebody gets married?"

Spinner's mouth opened as he was about to speak, but he stopped. His eyebrows creased as he turned to his future mother-in-law. She gave him a blank look and Dylan just shrugged.

"Ah, well..."

"Christina," Mrs. Michalchuck said, taking her hand. "Let's go before we run out of seats."

Christina nodded and started walking. Alex smiled and spoke up.

"Nothing happens," Alex said. "See they tell you something will, but nothing really does. It's a trick question."

The girl smiled up at her and then turned to her aunt.

"Can she sit with us?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alex sat down and looked around the church. People were talking and some were even walking around talking to other people across the room.

"I cant wait until I get married," Christina told her. How old was this kid?

"Really?"

"Yea, but mom says I need to wait for the perfect guy, like Spinner," She looked at Spinner. "Isn't he handsome?"

Alex looked up at the two men who were facing the altar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Spinner turned to look at the door. He was really nervous.

"She'll come," Jay said as he followed his gaze. "Stop worrying."

Spinner looked back, sighed, then looked back again.

"The florist likes me," Jay said quietly, looking at Alex, who was animatedly talking with Christina.

"Uh huh."

"Seriously," Jay replied, "Just you wait."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Outside the church the long awaited bride is sitting in the back seat of a car with her dad.

"Let's go princess," he said as he kissed her forehead. Paige smiled weakly as she watched him walk out the car. Hazel climbed into the car, more nervous than the bride herself.

"Wish me luck," Hazel said with a nervous smile.

"Uh," Paige smiled widely, "I'm the one getting married."

"I know, but brides maids tend to mess up at weddings."

Paige shook her head as she laughed. She gather her skirt and got out of the car.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alex looked around, the pianist and orchestra started playing the bridal march.

Everyone stood up and looked around. Spinner slowly turned, and saw the beautiful Paige. She wore a beautiful white dress, held a simple bouquet, and a veil covered her face. She was so nervous, she wasn't smiling.

"Well I gotta go get the tent ready for the reception," Alex whispered to Christina. She nodded and mouthed 'I'll see you later' with a smile.

Alex started making her way to the door. She reached a gap in between the people, and the bride was passing by at the exact moment, on the other side of the rows of people. She had the most angelic face, and her blond hair cascaded down her shoulder.

The bride turned her head and found herself face to face with Alex.

Everything went in slow motion around them.

_It was just them in the whole room._

_Blue to Brown._

_A single moment felt like an eternity_.

Alex gave her a small smile, and Paige slowly looked away. Realizing what just happened, she immediately looked back at the gap between the people.

She was gone.

Paige barely noticed that her father was already giving her hand to Spinner. She looked at him, and she remembered what she was about to do. She handed her bouquet to Hazel and walked towards the altar with her groom

Outside the church, Alex slowly made her way to the big tent at the field near the church.

For some reason, she broke into a run.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So what do you think? Please tell me if I should keep on going. Coughreviewscough.

It's based on "Imagine Me And You", and the title is from Daniel Bedingfield's "If You're Not The One".


End file.
